


little Kurt's weight gain

by ptwg669



Series: Chubby little Kurt [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Diapers, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:49:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23304175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ptwg669/pseuds/ptwg669
Summary: Noah notices that his baby's gained some weight.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Noah Puckerman
Series: Chubby little Kurt [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773253
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	little Kurt's weight gain

When Kurt and Noah first started this they didn't know exactly how things were going to go.

It was a learning curve at first.  
Trying to work out how little Kurt want to be.  
Trying to work out how they were going to make everything work.

Eventually, they were able to work everything out.  
Kurt was between one and two when he was in his little headspace, which was pretty my all the time now, he would crawl around everywhere he wore a diaper and he was just all-around a cute baby.

It turns out that when he was in his headspace Kurt was actually quite lazy, a stark difference to his adult headspace where he was always up and doing thigs, Kurt just loved laying on the floor and playing his game or drawing at his little crafts table or watching TV when his dad let him, Kurt never walked anywhere he was always crawling and baby Kurt's favourite food was anything with sugar in it. and Noah struggled to say no to his baby boy.

the changes started slowly and Noah started to notice a slight softness to his stomach whenever he changed his baby.  
It doesn't even make that much of a difference and Noah just takes it as Kurt adjusting to their new lifestyle that was slowly becoming permanent as Kurt was having more trouble slipping out of his little headspace.

Kurt's favourite time of day was the evening when his daddy would hold him rocking him back and forth as he fed his baby his nighttime bottle.  
And Noah started to notice that Kurt was drinking the bottle quicker and that by the end he wasn't asleep or full like he used to be and he normally ended up asking his daddy for another bottle that Noah would happily get for him. 

The changes started to happen quicker about a year into it.  
Kurt had slowly stopped letting himself slip into his adult mindset and by a year into it the last time Kurt hadn't been a little was almost three months ago.

Neither of them minded, they lived in a big house far away from people with a huge private garden. they had nothing to worry about.

But the changes started to happen quicker then.  
Kurt stopped spending time in his adult headspace which meant that he stopped getting exercise and the effects were starting to show.

Kurt now had a small stomach that was quite noticeable when Noah was changing him.

Kurt had a big appetite and he was always eating all the food his daddy gave him.  
Kurt didn't seem to notice the change but Noah didn't expect him to at least not while in this headspace.  
Noah didn't mind the small weight gain.

Back when they first started Noah got Kurt this cute little onesie that had quickly became Kurt's favourite.  
and as he started to notice Kurt's weight gain he started to notice the onesie was getting tighter.  
the clothing that was once lose on his baby was now tight around his thighs and stomach, not to tight that it was uncomfortable but definitely a little snug.

as long as Noah let Kurt wear the onesie Kurt didn't care so neither did Noah.

Until one day Noah went to put the onesie on after just over a week of Kurt not wearing it and he found that he was struggling more than he ever had to get the buttons done up.

The first two buttons done up with only a little restraint  
the third one though was over the biggest part of Kurt's cute little stomach and Noah was really struggling to get the two pieces of material to touch.  
Noah could see was becoming impatient as time went on and Noah knew what his only options would be that didn't end up with one of Kurt's rare temper tantrums.

"Baby can you suck your little tummy in for dad?" Noah asked as he gave it a small pat, Kurt giggled thinking it was just a fun game and done as he was told.  
Noah was able to get the buttons to meet after a little struggle and he finished doing the rest of the onesie as Kurt held his stomach in.  
"You can let it out now," Noah told him with a huge smile.  
Kurt giggled again before he let his tummy out.  
Noah was a little shocked when he watched Kurt's stomach push up straining the buttons to their limits as bits of his stomach tried to find room through the small gaps in the buttons.  
"Hur," Kurt told Noah as he wiggled on the floor trying to get the pain to stop.  
"Ohh baby." Noah sighed as he reached down to undo one of the buttons for Kurt.  
what Noa hadn't realised was that Kurt hadn't let his stomach out properly and as his stomach pushed out that last bit two of the buttons popped open and Kurt sighed in relief.  
Kurt just made grabby hands for Noah not seeming to have noticed that he had burst two of his buttons open.

Noah did as he was told and helped Kurt into a sitting position watching in shock as Kurt's stomach sat a little on his cute chubby thighs pushing the sides of his onesie apart and popping another one of the buttons open.

"Foo?" Kurt asked with a pout as he made grabby hands at Noah again.

"Okay baby," Noah said as he listed Kurt up into his arms still trying to wrap his head around what happened.

Noah walked the two of them into the kitchen and placed Kurt into his highchair deciding it was better to give Kurt his breakfast then try and change him.  
Noah strapped Kurt in before walking out to the fridge to prepare Kurt's meal.

Noah walked back over to the highchair a couple minutes later with a bowl and plate in hand setting them down on the table out of Kurt's reach as he took Kurt's bib out of the highchair pocket and placed it around Kurt's neck.

Kurt happily eat his breakfast babbling with Noah in between bites.

As Noah walked them back into the nursery he smiled at the confused look on Kurt's face.

"We need to change your outfit baby," Noah explained as he laid Kurt down on the changing table doing the straps up as Kurt tended to move around a lot.

"No daddy," Kurt told him not getting why Noah was doing this.

"Baby your outfit doesn't fit so you need to change," Noah explained hoping that Kurt would get it.

"Don' care." Kurt told him being his normal stubborn self. "no c'ange."

"You have to baby." 

"wike 'is." Kurt told him tears coming to his eyes, "Wike 'is daddy."

"Okay baby," Noah said placing a hand on Kurt's belly. "You don't want to wear something that fits?"

"No," Kurt told him as he let himself cry.

"Okay." Noah unclipped the strap and pulled his baby in for a hug. "Okay."

Noah and Kurt sat there for a while before Noah decided Kurt probably needed a change and he laid him back down. "Just changing your diaper," Noah promised when it looked like Kurt was going to cry.

Noah changed Kurt's diaper and pulled the onesie back up and stopping when it came to do the buttons up. "Should I leave it open or do you want it up."

"up," Kurt told him remembering that he kind of liked it.

"Okay." Noah nodded before he started the struggle of getting the buttons done up.

"Suck your belly in baby," Noah said when he got to the third button and Kurt happily did as he was told, Noah noted that he found it harder to get the button done up then he had before breakfast but Noah finally got them all up and told Kurt to let him tummy out.

Noah started with disbelief, and a little arousal, as Kurt's belly pushed the onesie to its limits surprised when it didn't burst straight away, it didn't take to long before two of the buttons popped open a third one quickly following it.  
Noah helped Kurt sit up before taking him into the living room and letting Kurt watch his moring TV.

Noah stood back and looked at his baby.

Kurt was sitting on the floor back against the sofa thumb in his mouth and his stomach pretty much hanging out of his two small onesie.

A couple of days later Kurt come out of his headspace just enough to tell Noah that he likes his new body and he likes wearing clothes that don't fit properly, he also lets Noah know that he wouldn't mind if he got bigger.

Noah listens to Kurt and he kept a selection of clothes that were a little small and some that were the right size, letting Kurt pick what he wanted each day,

seeing Kurt sitting watching TV in too small clothes quickly became pretty normal for Noah and he loved it.

Other then his onesie Kurt's favourite outfit, the one he almost always wears when they played in the garden was a pair of cute little jeans, elastic and a size up to what they used to be, a white vest top that used to tuck in and now sits just above his jeans and a plaid button-up top that long stopped buttoning.

Kurt would sit in his little sandpit the top has ridden up to show a sliver of his tummy and they both loved it.  
Or he would sit in the living room watching his moring TV in just his diaper sucking his thumb as he leant against the sofa, his belly sitting nicely on his little diapered lap.

Noah obviously watched Kurt's wait  
Kurt couldn't get too big if he still wanted to be carried.  
but they were both really happy with how things were and that was all that mattered.


End file.
